A remote maintenance system for medical image diagnostic apparatuses is provided with a medical image diagnostic apparatus to be installed in a facility at which a user works such as hospitals, a server installed in a service center of a company performing maintenance service on the medical image diagnostic apparatus, and a network facility for inter-connecting the medical image diagnostic apparatus and the server.
In the remote maintenance system of the medical image diagnostic apparatus, the service wherein the server deals with the troubles of medical imaging, etc. using the medical imaging diagnostic apparatus is carried out online. An operation example thereof is identifying problems of a medical image diagnostic apparatus using medical images imaged at a facility such as a hospital, as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-190105
However, there does not appear to be a concern in Patent Document 1 with respect to protecting personal information of medical images to he used for finding problems in medical image diagnostic apparatuses. Thus the unsolved problem of the need to prevent leaking of personal information on patients attached to the medical images still remains.